thenewnursefandomcom-20200214-history
Moeder en kind
24 juli 2013 'NIPT: Niet Invasieve Prenatale Test (24 juli 2013)' De genetische labo's van onze ziekenhuizen zijn klaar om van start te gaan met een baanbrekende bloedtest. Die test kan een vruchtwaterpunctie vermijden voor zwangere vrouwen met een verhoogd risico op een baby met het syndroom van Down. Dat schrijven De Morgen en Het Laatste Nieuws. Momenteel ondergaan vrouwen met een verhoogd risico op een baby met het downsyndroom een vruchtwaterpunctie. Zo'n punctie is echter niet zonder gevaar: "bij een op de honderd tot een op de tweehonderd vrouwen lokt de ingreep een miskraam uit", vertelt Johan Van Wiemeersch, van de Belgische gynaecologen. De nieuwe NIPT-test (Niet Invasieve Prenatale Test), die enkel een buisje bloed van de moeder vereist, is daarom veiliger. "De test gaat erfelijk materiaal van de foetus opsporen in het bloed van de moeder", zegt Van Wiemeersch. Alle zwangere vrouwen of enkel risicogroepen? "In ons land ondergaan elk jaar ruim 8.000 vrouwen een punctie", zegt Eric Legius, diensthoofd menselijke erfelijkheid aan het UZ Leuven. "Driekwart van hen doet dat omwille van een verhoogd risico op Down. Zij zouden dus perfect eerst voor de bloedtest kunnen kiezen. Pas als die een afwijking vaststelt is een punctie nodig." "De techniek was lange tijd onvoldoende betrouwbaar", aldus gynaecologe Marleen Temmerman. "Maar nu de obstakels van de baan zijn, is dit een grote vooruitgang. Blijft enkel nog de vraag: is dit voor alle zwangere vrouwen weggelegd of reserveren we dit enkel voor de risicogroepen?" Sinds begin dit jaar kunnen vrouwen voor een bloedprik al terecht in privélabo's in Antwerpen en Brussel en tellen daar 600 tot 750 euro voor neer. "Het succes van de bloedtest zal afhangen van de prijs en de terugbetaling", aldus Legius. "Welke vrouwen krijgen een vergoeding van de ziekteverzekering welke niet? Over die vraag moeten we overleggen met de ziekteverzekering."Write the first paragraph of your page here. 5 januari 2014 'Achter voordelen NIPT-test schuilen nieuwe ethische uitdaging' Vrijdag raakte bekend dat het UZ Leuven, in navolging van onder andere het Brugmann Ziekenhuis in Brussel en het UZ Gent, gestart is met bloedtesten voor downsyndroom. Het gaat om de Niet-Invasieve Prenatale Test (NIPT), waarmee artsen genetisch materiaal van de foetus via het bloed van de moeder kunnen onderzoeken op de meest frequente chromosoomafwijkingen, zoals trisomie 21. Het baanbrekende zit in het feit dat men het DNA van de foetus vroeger enkel kon verkrijgen via invasieve testen, de vlokkentest of de vruchtwaterpunctie, die beiden een klein, maar reëel risico (0,5-1 procent) op een miskraam inhouden, een risico dat dankzij deze NIPT-test vermeden kan worden. Ten opzichte van de nu gebruikte invasieve prenatale diagnostiek kan niet-invasieve prenatale diagnostiek daarnaast volgende medische en psychologische voordelen bieden: *het is veiliger en minder pijnlijk voor de zwangere; *het is accuraat en goedkoop; *het gebeurt vroeg in de zwangerschap en kan bijgevolg vanuit de graduele beschermwaardigheid van de foetus ethisch wenselijker zijn. *Het enige nadeel van de test is dat deze nog duur is en niet terugbetaald wordt door het RIZIV. De NIPT-test kost momenteel 460 euro, een prijs die de komende jaren wellicht zal dalen. *Ook staat het volgens professor Jacques Jani van het Universitair Verplegingscentrum Brugmann vast dat de NIPT-test in de toekomst terugbetaald zal worden wanneer er een hoog risico bestaat op een foetus met het Downsyndroom. In de berichtgeving over de NIPT-test wordt echter geen tot bijzonder weinig aandacht besteed aan de nieuwe ethische uitdagingen die achter de NIPT-test schuilgaan. Een eerste belangrijke uitdaging is dat met het verdwijnen van de invasieve aard van de huidige prenatale diagnostische testen en het risico op een miskraam ook de drempel voor het aanbieden en gebruikmaken van prenatale diagnostiek verdwijnt. Gezien het niet-invasieve karakter van de testen zouden medici geneigd kunnen zijn om de NIPT-test aan te bieden als standaardonderdeel van de prenatale zorg, evenwel zonder voldoende aandacht te schenken aan de geïnformeerde toestemming. Ouders zouden de test ook op die manier kunnen ervaren en bijgevolg sneller en zonder al te veel nadenken instemmen met de aangeboden test. De kans bestaat dat ouders hierdoor vaker voor beslissingen kunnen komen te staan waarop zij niet voorbereid waren of die zij liever hadden vermeden. Ten tweede kan een vroege diagnose de ouders belasten met moeilijke beslissingen aangaande een zwangerschapsafbreking die anders spontaan in een miskraam zou geëindigd zijn. Ten derde verwacht men dat het binnen tien jaar mogelijk zal zijn om de meest voorkomende en zeldzame genetische aandoeningen te diagnosticeren met de NIPT-test. Dit kan ervoor zorgen dat de test in de toekomst enerzijds voor meer en anderzijds voor minder ernstige aandoeningen zal gebruikt worden zonder voldoende rechtvaardiging. Als laatste kan een groter gebruik van prenatale diagnostiek leiden tot een toename van het aantal selectieve abortussen en zelfs tot een daling van mensen met een afwijking. Op langere termijn kan dit leiden tot een daling van het aantal mensen met een bepaalde genetische afwijking in de samenleving, wat op zijn beurt kan leiden tot meer sociale discriminatie, onverdraagzaamheid en onbegrip ten aanzien van (ouders van) gehandicapten. Dankzij de NIPT-test krijgen zwangeren toegang tot veilige prenatale diagnostiek. De vraag is of deze evolutie tevens een positief effect zal hebben op de ouderlijke autonomie en keuzevrijheid. De mogelijkheid tot vroeg, veilig, accuraat en goedkoop opsporen van aandoeningen bij de foetus kan het idee versterken dat het onrechtvaardig is om een gehandicapt kind ter wereld brengen, terwijl men dit nota bene had kunnen vermijden door prenatale diagnostiek gevolgd door selectieve abortus. Uit recent onderzoek van het Hoger Instituut voor Gezinswetenschappen blijkt dat maar liefst 34 procent van de ondervraagden vindt dat het de ouderlijke plicht is om alle middelen te gebruiken om een zo gezond mogelijk kind ter wereld te brengen, 35 procent vindt dat invasieve prenatale diagnostiek in bepaalde gevallen (bijvoorbeeld bij de aanwezigheid van een overdraagbare genetische aandoening in het gezin) verplicht moeten worden en 22 procent is voorstander van een verplichte NIPT-test. Zullen ouders zich in de toekomst alsmaar meer moreel en/of sociaal verplicht voelen om te kiezen voor prenatale diagnostiek? Zullen ouders in de toekomst nog vrij kunnen en mogen kiezen om een problematische zwangerschap uit te dragen? De grootste uitdaging zal er evenwel in bestaan om de ouders voldoende te informeren over alle mogelijkheden én implicaties en hen adequaat te begeleiden, opdat zij tot een eigen, geïnformeerde keuze kunnen komen die past bij hun waarden en normen. Bart Moens, GezinswetenschapperSection heading Section heading Write the second section of your page here.